My Poem for Minerva, Because I am to Amuse Myself
by minervathefeline
Summary: Poor Albus is told by an irate Minerva that she is busy, so can he please go and occupy himself with something productive? This is what he comes up with... ; Full title: My Poem for Minerva, Because I am Supposed to Amuse Myself.


Poor Albus is told by an irate Minerva that she is busy, so can he please go and occupy himself with something productive? This is what he comes up with... ;)

Rating: K+, so no excuse to not read and review! :) Oh and Disclaimer: not mine. Duh. :P

My Poem for Minerva, Because I am Supposed to Amuse Myself

When she scorns me I'm distraught,

When she flouts me I am hurt.

When she rejected me I thought

That she was treating me like dirt.

But I know how much she likes me,

Because I know that I like her,

I think that any fool could see

How time with her's a blur.

Minerva's face is the sunshine

Of my rare cloudy days;

Her breath is the wind

That blows my fears away.

Her voice is the music

That lulls my mind to sleep.

But it also scares me

And leaves me in a heap.

Mina's tall and beautiful,

Her eyes are sharp and clear.

I feel light as a feather

When my Minerva's near.

The colour of her hand

As it slaps against my cheek,

Has the hue of a snowfall

When winter's feeling bleak.

The posture of her back,

When she's furious with me,

Is ramrod straight and powerful

I notice as I flee.

The colour of her hair

When it falls down from its bun,

Is shiny, smooth, and fair.

Though when I let it down,

I know it's me she'll shun.

I have written this for her,

So that finally she'll see,

When I am bored

I am prone to writing poetry.

That's not to say that what I've said

Isn't at all true:

Minerva, hear me when I say,

I really do love you!

Minerva McGonagall looked up from the roll of parchment in disbelief. True, she'd told Albus to go and occupy himself with something, she was busy, but this… this was…she didn't quite know what this was.

'You idiot!' she finally snapped. 'This is what you've been doing for two hours? What about those owls from the ministry you were supposed to answer?' She glared at him, waiting for an answer but not really expecting one.

As usual, she was right on. 'Did you read the last line?' he asked her, blue eyes wide and innocent.

'Albus, as much as you may wish it weren't true, you have an obligation to the ministry and—.' Minerva continued angrily.

'But did you read the last line?' Dumbledore interrupted, blinking at her innocently.

'You can't simply waste away your time on meaningless occupations when there is a whole host of things you should really rather be—.'

'Min,' Dumbledore whined, 'you didn't read the last line!' Minerva glared at him.

'What does it matter, Albus? Honestly, it's not as though I'm not busy and—.'

'But the last line was important!' Albus pouted.

'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOT, I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHATEVER RAMBLINGS YOU MAY HAVE—'

'But I love you.' Albus looked quite sad and rather pathetic (possibly on purpose) as he stood there looking at her (at her ramrod straight back, snowfall-pale hands, and shiny, smooth hair).

'—WRITTEN DURING THE _TWO HOURS_ THAT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN WORKING! YOU HAVE A SCHOOL TO RUN, SO GO UP TO YOUR OFFICE AND—!'

'I love you, though,' Albus said as he listened to her rampage attentively.

'I DON'T CARE IF YOU L—wait, what?' Minerva stopped for a moment. She was quite good at shouting, but shouting and listening at the same time was usually a tad more difficult.

'Never mind, Minerva. You did say it wasn't important.' Albus smiled at her, a little too knowingly. Minerva was silent for a long moment.

'Thank you for occupying yourself, Albus,' she finally said. She gestured at the scroll. 'May I keep it?'

Albus Dumbledore beamed. 'But of course, Minerva! It was you I wrote it for, after all.' Minerva nodded slowly. Albus had rendered her quite confused, a feat indeed. Finally, pulling herself together, Minerva bade Dumbledore good evening and strode off.

Dumbledore rocked back and forth on his heels, humming cheerfully. It had been a good day.

The End :D

Reviews please! This was just something I wrote up when I was supposed to be not writing stuff up. Oops. No thought involved, sorry. :P Review anyway? ;)


End file.
